


Online Class Quickie

by jazzus_crust



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzus_crust/pseuds/jazzus_crust
Summary: You didnt want your face to be seen in the class call, and a heated Belphie teaches you his own lesson.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Online Class Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, Im not very good at writing, but im typing down my kinky thoughts here, so enjoy~ 
> 
> :)))

Cam off and mic muted, leaving the speakers on so you can hear the teacher discussing in class and belphie randomly pulls you into the bed to hug you.

He slowly lifts your shirt up as you tell him not to do anything because you have class, but he teasingly says that you have your cam and mic off. Allowing him to undress you, he gets on top of you and brings his length out at your face.

"Lick it."

You proceed to do so as he lightly moans and smirks at how cute you look while you touch yourself and proceed to suck at the same time. He flips you over to the chair where you sit to have class and slips himself in you from behind and slowly thrusts in, making you release soft moans as the teacher discusses.

"Hey, MC. You have class. How can you understand the lesson when you're being noisy?"

He covers your mouth with his palm, licking and biting at your neck and shoulder as he thrusts in faster.

"I hope you're understanding the lesson, MC. Class is about to end soon. Ill review you about the topic again if you dont understand~"

You know what he means by "review" and you want more. He kisses all around your shoulders and nibbles your ear, licking slowly afterwards. He continues thrusting in deeper and faster, lightly rolling your bud with his fingers and gripping onto the chair with another to thrust in better.

You both make the release at the same time the class ended and flop onto the bed on top of him.

"Haha MC~ you're quiet in class, you should talk more, im here with you~"

Annoying right? He tells you to be quiet now tells you to talk more. What an ass, but he did ram you good. He falls asleep slowly and pulls you into a hug, making your belly squeeze against his length. You grab it and slowly jerk him off to wake him up, and he doesnt give a response except for light moaning.

You continue and rapidly give life to him as it rises and gets harder as you lick onto his chest, pinching one of his nipples. He softly pats your head, and pushes it down to his center. Its a signal you understand so you immedietly shift position, turning around and positions your wet cunt at his face and sits there. In his shock, he slowly licks all around you and your asshole, slipping his tongue in your pussy, hitting all your good spots. You moan at the feeling as you suck on his length, licking all around it. He slaps and scratches onto your ass, making you grip tight on his thighs as you both go faster with tongue and mouth action till once again you both release, his warm cum around your mouth and face as you couldnt hold it all into your mouth anymore, his face wet in your fluids.

You drop down, roll aside and sits up to see his face and he pulls you into a kiss as you both pant from your session. He ends it with a few kisses around your face and forehead, leaving you both catch your breath laying on the bed silently.

"So, MC. Did you understand the lesson?"

You nod your head slowly, with eyes closed and arms wrapped around him, resting. He falls asleep first, and you kiss his arms and chest till you finally give in to sleep as well.


End file.
